Curiosity
by RabbitFromWonderland
Summary: "Why are you curious?" Allen is curious of how Kanda would look like drunk and comes up with a devilish sceme to find out but what happens when that back fires on him. Read to find out. Kanda x Allen Seme Kanda x Uke Allen
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay i'm really really really sorry this sucks, i havn't wrote a two-shot before so ... yeah i have no idea how i can made it go all "RUSH INTO THE SEX" sort of thing. I moved to this account from my old one TheBloodLustDogDemon** **so you might recognise the name of the story XD i've re-wrote this that many time's it's unbelievable** **so yeah i hope this is okay.**

* * *

><p>"Um ... Lavi what's that" Allen questioned looking over the 'said' red head's sholder.<p>

"Nothing" Lavi chimed "Just a picture of YU-CHAN DRUNK" he whaled from the top of his lungs while waving his arms around.

"Oh let me see" Allen reached out to grab the photo but Lavi swipped it away just as fast.

"NO"

"Huh why?"

"Because i got him drunk, i got the beating after it and i'm the one who worked hard to get it not you" Lavi grinned. He looked at Allen's pouting face and felt a bit sorry for shouting at him but it was for his own good.

"Please Lavi?" Allen pouted a bit more.

"Why are you curious?" Lavi snickered.

"Maybe" Allen chuffed sitting down on the near by chair "I've never seen Kanda drunk so PLEASE?"

"Nope find out yourself" and with that Lavi exited the room leaving Allen confused and wanting answers.

"Thanks for nothing Lavi" Allen sighed leaninig his chin on the hand 'But how can i get Kanda drunk' he thought to himself. Allen looked around the room he was in, it was just like all the other lounge rooms in the order, plain, dull and boring.

Allen looked over to the window and watched the white clouds blend in with the light blue sky. It was really rare to see a blue sky at the order ususally it was a dark shade of gray mixed with a even darker colour making the area look like a haunted mansion. he sighed once more placing his head firmly onto his sholder, how was he going to get Kanda drunk, Kanda never falls for things easily and he always knows when somthings up so how- then it hit him like a ton of bricks. Allen knew the perfect way to get Kanda drunk but he'd have to se Jerry.

* * *

><p>Kanda strolled down the corridor's of the black order sending his usual death glares to anybody who happend to pass by. He looked towards the opening of the cafeteria hoping he woudn't run into that stupid Usagi, he just wasn't in the mood today to deal with anything especially anybody.<p>

When he was sure the coast was clear he stepped into the cafeteria making all the comotion die down. Nobody really wanted to bother Kanda when he ate cause usually it meant a terrible beating or worse. Near death.

Kanda walked up to Jerry who was snickering like mad to someone in the kitchen, Kanda coudn't see who it was thanks to that sparkling idiot Jerry who moved in the way.

"Hey Kanda baby, i guess you want the usual" He laughed slightly "Soba?"

"Che. Of course" Kanda spat back.

"Tsk tsk laungage" Jerry laughed handing over the Japanese mans order.

Kanda just scoffed at the mans comments and went to sit down at the nearest table. Like always he sat by himself minding his own buisness drinking his tea and eating away ... somthing wasn't right. Kanda placed his chopsticks on the mat and put his hands to his chin he turned his gaze to everyone in the cafeteria and saw no mountain of food, no one cheering "EAT EAT EAT" and no god damn Moyashi causing all the comotion.

"Che" Kanda finshed his meal and put the plate away for cleaning, he took one final glance at the hall before stepping out and walking towards his favourite place the only place he could feel alone.

Allen peered his head out the entrance of the cafeteria and watched the long haired man stalk off into the darkness of the halls, he missed all the passing people staring at him in awe but he did not miss the slight sway in Kanda's walk, Allen peered his head round to face Jerry and smiled sweetly to the man before stepping out.

* * *

><p>Kanda stopped his training and sat down, he felt quite dizzy and sluggish. He hasn't felt this bad since ... wait no he coudn't have he promiced not the go near that stuff again.<p>

He removed the blind fold from his eyes and turned to face the order, it looked a bit nicer being litten up by the sun but it still looked like heap of shit. He studdied the exterior of the building before his sight was attracted to a certain white haired boy staring at him. It didn't really bother him at first but then he realized, the Moyashi was in HIS room.

"Fuck" Kanda snorted grabbing his coat in the process before storming off towards the order's opening.

Allen shock slightly notcing Kanda staring at him.

"Oh shit he's seen me" Allen turned around ready to leap for the door but stopped himself. Like hell was he leaving just yet he wanted to see Kanda drunk and it took a shit load of convincing Jerry to make that happen.

Allen sat on the bed camera hidden behind his back listening carefully.

_Thump thump thump THUMP THUMP SMASH SLAM ... lock._

Allen opened his eyes ready to smile when he notcied Kanda's hazey gaze, red face and forming smirk.

"Um Kanda" Allen asked shakilly, he was meant to act stong get a picture and get the hell out of there but the look on Kanda's face told him other wise.

"Why exactly are you in my room Moyashi"

"I was looking for ... for ... Timcanpy" Allen replied shaking slightly.

"Uh huh" Kanda huffed slightly, Allen looked at him carefully camera ready behind his back. Kanda dropped mugen to his side and slide his coat of slowly revealing his well toned chest and abs. Allen blushed slightly at the mans now bare chest and got his camera ready.

"So what's the camera for Moyashi" Kanda smirked stalking towards Allen's frail body.

"Kanda ... are you okay" Allen backed away carefully. Maybe spiking his soba with alcohol wasn't such a good idea.

"You really think i would have fell for the old "Sneaking the drink into the soba technique" Kanda chuckled making Allen tence.

"You ... knew-"

"The Usagi did th same thing"

"But the sway in your step ... the dizzy look in you-"

"All an act"

"... WHAT"

Kanda smirked and climbed onto the bed and crawled over to the younger lad making his face beat red from ear to nose.

"I've always wanted you trapped in my room Mo-ya-shi" Kanda slurred breathing steady breaths on Allen's slim neck.

"Kanda what are you DOING" Allen screamed on the last part feeling a pair of teeth ripe into the flesh of his collar bone.

Kanda smirked while licking away the small trickles of blood that started to appear on the new hickey.

"Claiming whats mine" Kanda spoke looking up into Allen's huge silver eyes "and you seem to been enjoying it".

Allen eyes opened 10 times wider at the comment and tried to push the older man off only receiving a firm grip on his wrists.

"I don't think so" Kanda chuckled looking at Allen's glaring face, he waited for the exact moment when Allen opened his mouth to fight back and plunged in for the kiss licking Allen's bottom lip for entry and was a bit shocked when his demand of taken.

Allen moaned slightly into the kiss trying to keep his vision from going black. He was trying to gasp for air but Kanda kept a firm hold on his lips not removing them once.

Kanda used the opertunity to explore Allen's caverns feeling the ridge's of his teeth, gums and especially his tounge. Kanda removed himself from the younger lad leaving Allen flushed and panting, his silvery eyes filled with a haze of lust. Kanda chuckled slightly before ravishing the white haired boys neck.

"N'aahhhh Kanda" Allen moanded when he felt Kanda's perfect teeth on his neck once again.

Kanda smirked "So you do like it?"

"Noooo"

"Oh really?"

"Nnaaa y aaaa yeah"

"Well how about this" Kanda placed his knee inbetween Allen's spread legs and forced it againest Allen's growing erection.

Allen replied with a loud gasp followed by a seriously seductive moan. Kanda just smirked once more before attacking the cursed teen's neck once again.

"N'ahhh Kanda more" Allen panted more, drool dripping down his lips while feeling the newly formed hikeys on his neck. He looked up at Kanda who stood up and started to unbutton his shirt ... wait ... HIS SHIRT.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So for my first two-shot was it ... okay ... crap or terrible (i mean i absolutly hate it) so yeah how was it.**

**A/N: Favourites and Reviews are much obliged.**


	2. Chapter 2

Kanda undone the last of the buttons on his shirt and ripped the material off. He began to unbuckle his belt when he heard a slight whimper come from Allen's direction. He raised his head slowly and smirked to the younger lad.

"Like what you see Moyashi?" Kanda grinned before dropping the belt on the floor with a clunk.

Allen shivered slighlty at the comment. This wasn't like him to be scared, sure Kanda was an ass, dick and well absolutly naive but ... he's never been scared of him before. Allen always thought back with a simple sligh remark or even got into a full force fist fight with the raven haired man but ... not now.

Kanda just frowned when he got no reply, he noticed Allen seemed to be in a slight daze and sighed, before he was about to wake the boy he notcied that the side of Allen's shirt had slide half way down his left sholder revealing that hideous looking deformed arm, Kanda looked at it more closely examine it. He heard rumours from Lavi about how the arm was but now that he actualy got a look at it ... it wasn't half bad in his opinion almost ... interesting. Kanda almost got lost in his imagination if it wasn't for the constent shifting of the shirt and the growing bulgde in his pants that's when he noticed a little pink nub had poked it's way out from the white button up. Kanda smirked once again he knew exactly how to snap _his _Moyashi out of his thoughtds.

Allen kept wondering why Kanda was doing this to him, kissing him passionatly, pushing him onto the bed ever so slightly then taking his shirt of ... what was the mans intentions. Allen broke from his thoughts when he felt thos perfect teeth on him again but this time ... on his left nipple. He let out a small squeck before covering his mouth.

"K ... KANDA" Allen moaned letting his arms drop to the 'said' mans sholder's gripping them firmly.

Kanda just liked at the pink well almost red nub before looking at Allen's face, the tightness in his pants grew more uncomfortable just by looking at the white haired boys face, flushed, panting and best of all calling his name.

"I see you like this" Kanda questioned taking the nub in one more time using his other hand to tweak the right nipple at the same time, he smirked againest Allen's bare skin when he recieved a scream and a moan.

"Nahhhh nnnnn ahhhhh" Allen panted more before taking a firm bite into his knuckle to at least hush his mouth.

Kanda frowned at the boys movements, he wanted Allen to moan for him heck he wanted the boy to scream for him for more and more. Kanda just laughed mentally to himself before taking a firm hold on the edge of Allen's trousers. Allen just looked at the man confused before blushing madly when Kanda removed the bothersome material.

"KANDA I NEED THOSE" Allen yelled at the man.

"Not for what were going to do"

"Wait what do you mean?"

"You really are innocent arn't you?"

"Kanda i do not know what your getting at"

"You will trust me" Kanda took his trousers off in one swift movement making Allen blush an even brighter shade of red if that was even possible.

Allen looked at Kanda and then at his own body, oh god he was going to think he's ugly compared to him.

'_I mean look at me, a scrawny pale boy, a disgusting deformed arm, this hideous scar running down my left cheek and not to mention the brushes from past missions and yet look at him, a well toned chest, abs, no marks or wonds and a tatoo? ... but apart from that i look like shit' _Allen mentally screamed to himself before using his shirt to cover his chest and legs and not to mension the boner he started to form.

"No use hiding now Moyashi, oh yes i will make you scream for me" Kanda smirked peeling off his boxer's letting lose his extreamly hard cock.

Allen practically chocked on his saliva at the size of Kanda and what did he mean by he was going to make him scream for him?. Allen hadn't enough time to think when he felt the comfort of the button up be ripped from his petite form, he squecked slightly and tryed to cover himself. God this was humilating.

"I like what i see Moyashi" Kanda purred practically raping Allen with his eyes.

Allen opened his eyes to the size of saucepans and looked at Kanda gaze on him. He blushed more before being pushed onto the bed more by Kanda's weight.

"Suck" Kanda placed 2 fingers on Allen's face, he scoffed when the boy just looked at them with a questionable look. "Che. fine" Kanda plunged his finger's into Allen's mouth moving them around trying to get them coated enough.

Allen nearly choacked at the sudden attack but to his enjoyment he started to comply with Kanda demand and started to lick and suck on Kanda finger's. Kanda looked at Allen work his tounge through his finger's fuck he was good with his mouth.

Kanda yanked them out looking at how much saliva he had gotten and looked at Allen once more. "Spread them".

"...?" Allen looked at Kanda once more before looking at the mans gaze. He followed the elders gaze to his legs why his leg- WAIT HE DIDN'T. "NO KANDA THATS A NAUGHTY PLACE".

"Che. too late for that" Kanda used his free hand and ripped Allen's leg away from the other. Allen yelped slightly when he felt the first of Kanda's finger's probe him the slowly work it's way in.

"NAHHHHH KA- NNNDAA" Allen moaned feeling the finger violate him from the inside. He hated the feeling off somthing inside him but at the same time loved it "Nnnn" Allen liked the movement of Kanda's finger's.

Kanda inserted another finger scissoring them slightly before adding a third. He moved them around until he was happy Allen was stretched enough before taking them out, he smirked when he recieved a whimper from the white haird boy.

"Don't worry you'll get somthing much much better" Kanda purred into Allen's ear.

"Huh? what-" Allen eyes opened 10x times wider when he felt somthing much much MUCH bigger settle infront of his entrance, he looked up at Kanda in horror " NO KANDA IT WON'T FIT".

Kanda didn't even bother to listen all he wanted to was pound into the boy and well that's what he done. Kanda thrusted in without a second thought and begain to pound into the unexpected boy.

"AHHHHHHHH KANDA STOP IT HURTS" Allen could feel the the warm trickles of tears leaking from his eyes and he covered his mouth. He was in so much agony it was unbelievable. He screamed in pain over and over again at each thrust the man had to offer but soon the crys of pain turned into pleassure when he felt somthing inside him be hit over and over again.

"AHHH KANDA HARDER" Allen screamed hearing the sound of bare flesh slap of bare flesh of unbearable.

"Fuck Moyashi your too tight" Kanda growled thrusting into the boy again sending him over the edge, he was nearly there but by the sound of it Allen was closer. Kanda grabed Allen's erect member and began pumping it up and down sending Allen fare over the edge that he coudn't hold it in anymore "Cum for me Allen" and well for Allen that did it.

Allen let out another gasped moan before his back fell flat on the bed but Kanda wasn't done yet "Ahh Yu that was ahhhhhh" Allen felt Kanda hot seed splurt right onto his prostate.

Kanda panted once more before falling next to Allen lifeless body. He turned his head slightly to see Allen's eyes flutter close.

"Tired already" Kanda smirked propping up on one elbow.

Allen face fumed red and he glared at Kanda "FUCK YOU" the he kicked Kanda making him fall of the bed. "Take that asshole, you were meant to be gentle but nooo your lucky i enjoyed some of that".

"Not cute at all Moyashi" Kanda smirked climbing back up on the now wrinkled bed sheets "Ready for round two".

Allen cracked his head round to face his new lover and glared even more.

"FUCK NO!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay~ that has to be the worst peice of writting i've ever done -_-' but as long as my reader's like it then i do to.**

**A/N: So since that's finshed, what do you want me to write next. More lemon, something sweet and romantic and what about?**

**A/N: For your suggestion's please click the review button below. Favourite's are muchly appreciated too.**


End file.
